Duplication of genetic information is an essential mechanism for oncogene activation. Genome wide screening using comparative genomic hybridization has resulted in the identification of many recurrent amplification events in a variety of tumors systems. Duplication at 3q is of particular interest as it is present in a wide range of tumors with a prevalence as high as 92%. Squamous cell carcinomas of mucosal origin show a particular predilection for duplication of this locus, including those originating from the lung, head and neck, esophagus, and cervix. Moreover, the presence of 3q duplication is associated with tumor progression and an aggressive clinical course. However, the gene targets driving selection for 3q amplification remain ill defined. Knowledge of the gene targets is required to develop diagnostic and prognostic methods. In addition, identification of relevant gene targets permits the development of specific therapeutic strategies designed to inhibit tumor progression. These persisting needs are addressed in the present invention.